Going Straight: The Croc Bandit's Tale to Wealth
by OneWiththeChi
Summary: Fung, Gahri and the rest of the crocs have been released from Chorh Gom. Ever since the event with Po losing his memory, Fung decided to change their life choices. They were no longer bandits but now free crocodiles. With that in mind they have decided to become law binding citizens and eventually become wealthy. However, will the future hold for them that dream?
1. 直行- Going Straight

"Hey Fung. It's time." Fung sat up from his cot and looked over to Gahri. The thin crocodile was across the room, sitting in a chair. He must have woken earlier than usual or he was watching him in his sleep again... He hoped it was not the latter.

Fung frowned. "Uhm yeah. Time for you to go back to bed." Fung said. It was far too early in the morning or at least he assumed it was morning. Being this far underground, he often lost track of time.

"No Fung. The guards are coming. They're finally releasing us." Gahri smiled at the leader. Fung blinked and he winded that sentence through his mind. He did hear that correctly?

"You better not be pulling my tail, Gary." Fung threatened as he climbed down from his cot.

Gahri pointed to the cell door and Fung looked. Outside of the door was a rhino guard; the rhino had hundreds of keys attached to his armor's belt.

"Ya know. I can always leave and you guys can stay another day..." The rhino s voice boomed.

Neither Gahri nor the others wanted to be here any longer.

"So how about you wake up for friends, croc." The rhino said looking far too smug for his own good.

Fung and Gahri ran around the room managing to wake everyone in the room.

Finally, after a few minutes every crocodile was awake. They stood behind Fung and Gahri who looked them over. All of them rubbed their eyes, whined, or murmured annoyances under their breath.

"You guys can complain all you want, I really don't need to release you guys if that's how you feel." The guard said; the rhino had this smug look to his face. His smirk stuck on his face.

The longer Fung or Gahri stared at his face, the more they yearned to be leaving soon. Thankfully that would come soon.

That comment broke the sleepiness that was attacking Fung's lackeys. They shut their traps and watched the rhino. Freedom would be upon them soon.

***  
"And here are your belongings." The female rhino said from inside a kiosk. She opened a nearby cupboard and grabbed a small coin purse from the cupboard. She closed the cupboard and handed Fung the small coin purse

"Have a good day." The woman said. She then motioned with her hand for them to get out of her way. They had been accumulating a line.

Fung put the coin purse away and turned to his friends.

"Well guys, let s do this!" Fung said, swelling with pride. He could choose to feel upset about the total lack of cash or how they really didn't have a plan but he wasn't going to. He had made the right decision.

"Fung's right," Gahri added. The thinner crocodile smiled at his friends. "No more getting beat up," Gahri looked at Wall-Eye and Wall-Eye was staring back. However it was honestly hard to tell because he always was cross-eyed.

"No more sitting in a pile of mud. No more fighting either. Finally we can do whatever we inspire to do!"

Gahri closed his eyes as he listed all the possibilities available to him. He could just imagine all the wondrous adventures now. They wouldn't be stuck to simply. They could be pirates, soothsayers, guards: The whole world was open to them.

"Hey Dimwit!" Gahri opened his eyes and saw a rhino in front of him. He was glaring at him.

"Yeah, your friends ditched you." Gahri looked around and did not see his friends. Not a single familiar face was in front of him. He then looked over to Chorh-Gom Prison s door. It was wide open and he could see his friends leaving him.

"Oh. Well that was nice..." Gahri ran after the others, who were already out the door. While no one did acknowledge his speech; he had hope. He had great hope for the future. Things were going to be good. He knew going straight would be their key to success.

***  
"Change please..." Another passerby ignored his plea. That would make them the 59th person in the Valley of Peace to ignore him.

"Fung, let's stop this." Fung said nothing as he repeated his motto of "Change please" to a passing sheep.

"We've been doing this all day Fung. Please stop..." Gahri said. Gahri was this time louder. He heard him, of course he heard him.

Fung repeated himself, this time to a passing black pig. No response.

"Fung you heard me. Let s go home-

"Darn it, Gary..." Fung said before he rubbed his stomach. His stomach gnawed at his insides. It was empty.

The leader stood.

"You're right," Fung looked at Gahri and then to the other crocodiles. As for his lackeys they were huddled up together also begging to citizens.

"Let's go home guys..." Everyone stops what they are doing and tune in.

Fung needed to approach this from a different angle. No amount of optimism would help if they were going to be beggars.

Fung and the rest of his lackeys follow him as they walk slowly down a street. So much of the world around them felt drowned out with dim colors and even dimmer sounds. The colors sparked nothing for them; it reminded them of their exact situation.

"Fung..." The leader stopped and looked behind him. It was Wall-Eye. He had something to say.

Fung shook his head. He hoped Wall-Eye didn't have something completely idiotic to say. He didn't have his hat with him to throw it in his face.

"Gary found somethin'."

"What did he find?" Fung was not excited for whatever ridiculous response his dimwitted lackey could come up with.

Wall-Eye's eye rolled up before he pointed to behind Fung. The leader turned and he saw Gahri standing before him with a poster.

"A poster? You know we can t eat a poster Gary " Fung raised a brow at the thinner crocodile.

"Of course I know that Fung. But once you read it will be closer to all the yuan and food too!" Gahri handed Fung the poster and took a step back.

The poster had in big bolded green letters: Need Quick Cash; Give Me Your Quiches. Stop by the Tavern River Bed.

Below the text was a quirky picture of some strangely jaded porcupine holding up a bag of yuan. There was also some fine print in small text but Fung was not concerned with that. Who ever read the fine print to anything?

"You're a genius man!" The leader cheered and jumped into the air. This was such an easy way to get quick cash. His mom could more than easily bake him millions of those pastries.

Well guys, I think Gahri over here found us a quick and easy way to get some cash. So how about we make our way back home with something to gloat about. Fung said as he continued his stride through the Valley of Peace. His lackeys followed by.

However all was not well. Not a single one had managed to read the poster right. Maybe it was the rain or maybe it was hunger but Fung had horribly misread. Because even the most simple minded in the world could figure out the difference between the word quiche and the word chi


	2. Kai is Back but the Crocs Attack-Part 1

Fung opened the basket and looked inside. The scent that permeated was tantalizing. He huffed in a few sniffs and his mouth began to salivate. He moved his hand over the string and tied it.

He turned away from his basket and looked at his friends. Gahri was twiddling his index finger around his middle finger repeatedly as he sat on a chair. The thinner crocodile saw him turn and they made eye contact.

"Got to give my mom credit Gary. They sure smell good." Fung remarked.

"Yes, they do. If anything, we could become bakers by just learning from her." Gahri responded.

Fung gave the thought fire. Him and the rest of the crocs as bakers? He could recall the old times where his mom spent way too long in the kitchen baking all sorts of pastries and dishes. It sounded like a boring occupation.

"C'mon dude. That sounds like a bore and you know how my mom is. She's a nag," Fung held up his index finger to indicate the number one. "And secondly, super boring." Fung put up another finger, indicating the number two.

"True but it would be an easy life. No worry about money and we could have all the pastries we want." Fung put his hands to his sides and shrugged. Why have boring and hardworking job, when you can do an easy job like the one they had? Who wanted to work hard and then be rewarded with nothing?

The cellar door opened and Wall-Eye entered the room. He was carrying the final batch of quiches in a basket.

"These pies smell good." The dumb crocodile said as he made his way over to a free seat and sat down.

With his hand, the leader motioned Gahri to grab the remaining quiches from Wall-Eye.

Fung went over to his own basket and picked it up. His balance wavered as he took a few steps forward and backward to catch his balance. Once the leader was balanced, Fung tied a loose string from the bag around him so as to secure it. The heat pressed tightly against his back and the weight from the food was even more of an annoyance

He knew this would be a drag to carry but the sight of money in his pockets pushed him forward. Plus this was all legal so that was a bonus.

"Well Fung," Gahri said. The leader faced the thinner crocodile. "We're all ready to go. What about you?"

Fung looked over his friends. Something strange was going onside him. He moved his hand over to his stomach. It was a warm ticklish sensation that growled in his stomach. He wanted to scratch it but of course nothing was there. So instead he began to press into himself as he watched his friend.

 _This is weird. Why do I feel warm and stuff? It feels good and all but I don't know how to describe it. Did I eat something bad?_

He looked over all of his lackeys, each equipped with a nicely woven basket full of pastries. They had this sort of feeling to them that spilled confidence.

 _But what's the word I'm looking for… Darn it. I can't remember it._

"Uhm leader, you okay?" Dirk said. He was the shortest crocodile of the crew.

"O-uuh yeah Dirk, just thinking about some lame stuff. Instead of worrying about me, let's get going!" Fung smiled.

Fung opened the door leading upstairs and walked upstairs as his friends followed behind him.

* * *

Kai rested his back against the inner wall of the ship. Patience was vital to winning this battle. While he had defeated Oogway and made his way into the mortal realm, he did need to scope out his future plans. So it would make sense to rest and take things slow after obliterating most Chinese provinces and those most recent masters.

"Aaah Oogway," The yak sneered. He held the jade amulet of his brother out in front of him. "What do you honestly believe can stop me now? How delusional are you to believe that anything stands-"

"I don't want to interrupt your conversation with your... uuuh jewelry but we are here for your trade thingy."

The general jumped up and grabbed his jade swords by his hips. He looked up in front of him and saw a crew of sweaty, tired, and rather ugly looking crocodiles. The general let out a growl, hiding the disappointment of him being caught off guard.

Holding his jade swords by the hilt, he watched the crocodiles carefully. What did they need from him? Because from the looks of it they didn't come from some province. Firstly they had no weapons and neither did they look like warriors. However the worst part to this was not that they snuck up on the Spirit Warrior or that they smelled bad.

The General squinted but that squint turned to a grimace. He felt sick looking at these crocodiles.

"Uuuhm hey guy, you goanna just look at us? We got your quiches like you asked for." He focuses on the apparent leader of the group. He had in front of him some horribly knitted basket.

"Quiches?" The confused yak asked.

"Yes those lovely pastries filled with all things great. Like with cheese and onions, and peppers and a lot of other good stuff. I mean you did say you wanted quiches in your poster."

 _What poster is he talking about?_

A lanky looking crocodile that stood to the left of the leader took a step forward. He held up a poster for the yak to see. He snatched the poster from the crocodile and read it over. As he read over the poster, he could understand why this came to be.

 _Who even made that?_

"I'm sorry but I believe you guys have the wrong idea." The general corrected. There was some miscommunication and he was going to fix it. These fools must have been illiterate, dimwits, or possibly both. With the recent events how could no one, **not** recognize him. Yet somehow, people made posters loosely based off of him.

 _Oh how nice is this. Some random mortal decided to use my recent revenge tactics as a marketing campaign. What made it even worse was that there were mortals stupid enough to fall for it. It looks like much hasn't changed in 500 years._

"How do we have it wrong yak? I mean you are the only guy in this lame desert and I mean who else could it be?" The one in the front had to be the leader. He had on some peculiar hat and seemed to be speaking on behalf of the others. But an even more poignant point was the unnecessary attitude.

 _For a weak thing such as himself, he sure does have an unusual attitude when he doesn't get what he wants._ Kai thought. It reminded him a little bit of him. The only difference was that he wasn't weak.

"Well firstly, I know for certain I did not ever create a poster. Why would I need a poster, I am Kai the Collector, Maker of-" A loud gasp of excitement cuts the yak short. It came from the back of the crew of crocodiles. Everyone craned their head in the direction.

Some crocodile in the far back with a horrible eye problem had gasped. The crocodile had the worst lazy eye he had ever seen in his 500 years. The dumb looking crocodile moved to the front and every other crocodile stepped to the side.

But the yak in that moment did consider the one positive. At least someone recognized him, even if they were lacking an actual functioning _brain_.

"I know this buffalo."

 _I may need some chai tea to calm down the headache I have right now…_

The yak had survived hundreds of battle but what raged in him now was horrifying. The yak's hands fell to his sides and he let out a deep sigh in response. He pressed the palm of his hands together and then moved his hands up so that they were pressing up to his lips. He began to look off into the distance.

He could feel a small part of him want to punch a hole through that crocodile's chest. It had been only a few minutes since the beginning of this madness and his already thin patience for foolishness was growing thinner with every pull.

He really wondered why he didn't just turn these guys into jombies but then was reminded as he met the gaze of the strange-eyed crocodile.

They had disgustingly horrible chi.

There was barely even a glow of chi on them. It wisped around them in a hazy yellow that was very dim. It was undeniable that these fools would be entirely useless to him. If he turned these guys into jombies, they'd probably be no good at battle. They would probably even make him weaker and he did not need to keel over due to a couple of insignificant crocodiles.

 _Who knows, they might even break from being turned into jombies; that would be a first..._

However Kai was going to focus back on the fact that someone recognized him. Despite all of the idiocy at least someone in the 500 years he has been gone has recognized him.

"You're the cool Creator of Pillows, Kai. He makes them good pillows."

Silence.

He saw the other crocodiles chime in saying they know that guy. They grew excitable; they knew they were meeting someone famous.

The yak looked at them long and watched as they now began to make joyous conversation to themselves. The Spirit Warrior then turned his attention to the dim witted crocodile in front of him.

Kai took a step forward and pulled his right hand back. He balled it up into a fist and without notice smashed his fist right into the dumb crocodile. He was gone

He could feel himself smile as he saw the shocked and astonished looks of their comrades. That's what he wanted to see.

Now things were becoming funny. Well, for him at least. Kai chuckled, his tone deep and dripping with danger. He unraveled his chains and the crocodiles all finally started to realize what was going on. Too be frank, Kai was glad they finally realized.

"Uuuh hey guy, you know w-what..." The leader said as he and the rest of his remaining compatriots had dropped their stuff and edged their way closer to the exit.

"What's that?" His two jaded swords fell to the ground with a heavy pat. The crocodiles were already out of the boat.

"I-I think it's time we jet, guy!" And they were off.

"But why leave so soon?" Kai joked. He shot his jaded swords out of the boat to the fleeing crocodiles.

"I wouldn't want to miss out on what you're trading." He smirked. The chains made contact and had wrapped themselves around the group of crocodiles.


	3. Kai is Back but the Crocs Attack-Part 2

This was the yak's doing. The crocs were wrapped up tight by some rope and were hung upside down from some debris above the ground. They were in constant motion as they wavered back and forth in the air.

 _This sucks…_ Fung thought. Not only was he embarrassed but he was still in pain. Being choked by metal chains was not a fun experience. They had come to the ship in the afternoon but they were still here. It was now night.

 _Maybe Gary is better?_

He looked over to his left and saw his friend. Gahri was staring at the yak in the far corner of the boat. He followed and focused his attention on the yak.

His imposing image was unclear against the darkness of the boat. The only things that distinguished him from the darkness were his beaming green eyes and jaded swords.

Staring at the yak gave off this peculiar aura to him that wisped of ferocity and power. He wanted to freeze up and stay like this but of course he couldn't. The leader swallowed the trembles and quakes that rocked through him. He needed to get out of here. If he did not take the initiative, his crew members would not.

"Uhm hey guy! So when are you gonna let us go."

Silence.

"C'mon guy you hear me! You've been like that ever since you got us!"

Silence.

"Gawwwh! Can't you say-"

Fung stopped when the yak let out a sigh. The yak then proceeded to stand up. Once standing, he moved his hands to sides as he slowly walked his way over to the crocodiles.

"Has anyone ever told you," The yak now stopped in front of them. Fung was just far enough from the ground so that the yak and the leader were at eye level to each other. "That you are irritating."

 _You know what I'm not gonna say thing. For once, I'm gonna stay quiet until he goes back into his corner over there at the plow. Yep… just stay quiet and not look at him either. As long as I don't say anything or look at him, he'll have to untie us and let us go…_

"Hey man," That was Dirk. In response, the leader felt like exploding. "What's up with your eyes? Do you have magic or something?" And he kept going. This would be it for them.

Silence from the yak. He stared at the croc who spoke and for a few seconds they stared at each other. The yak, after those fleeting seconds, took a step back and then one of his jaded swords dropped to the floor.

Fung felt his breath hitch. His nerves tensed up and his chest began to bubble with anxiety. He felt his mind race, thoughts zipping past other thoughts.

The other crocs began to stir, fear circling the air around them. The leader bit into his lip, time was ticking and he couldn't think of anything.

Thoughts and plans bobbed around his head but nothing came to swim. One plan after another all lead to a dead end. Fung's eyes lock onto the jaded swords as the yak began to twirl them in a circular motion. Every twirl cut through the air, creating a peculiar slicing sound.

"D-Darn it guy! Wait-" Fung's words are cut short when the jaded swords are shot in their direction.

This was it.

A sharp rip sound is heard and all of the crocodile fall to the floor.

"I am General Kai," Fung heard the yak bellow. His eyes shot opened and looked up to see Kai looking down at them. His friends were now pilled on each other except for the leader. He had managed to fall a little bit away from his disorientated friends.

"Supreme Warlord, Jade Slayer, Master of Pain, Maker of Widows, Beast of Vengeance..."

If there was one thing Fung learned from his experience as a croc bandit: Monologues are annoying and pointless. No one wanted to hear his life story. He learned that after many punches and kicks in the face before he was finished his own monologue.

Fung got onto his hands and knees and slowly began to crawl away. He didn't make time to consider his friends; they were in his mind but he would need to save himself first.

 _This is just a tactical retreat guys. I'll come back for you guys. Just gonna get some help and-_

"Where do you believe you are going?" Fung yelped when he heard the yak. He scrambled to stand but that stopped when the Warlord grabbed him by his back armor and lifted him up into the air. They were eye level with each other.

"You haven't even introduced yourself croc. Now that I have calmed down and figured out what to do with you, I would _love_ the honor of knowing your names." The sarcasm was apparent in his tone.

"Uuuh the name's Fung, leader of the croc bandits- uh I mean well we were croc bandits until we-"

"Fung is it?" The yak interrupted.

"Yep. That's exactly what I said, guy."

For a moment there was silence from the yak. He must have been looking for some reason not to smash his fist in his skull. For Fung, that rationale made plenty of sense in the context of the situation.

"…I presumed you were the leader from the beginning."

"So I do give off a leader vibe-"

Fung is unable to finish. He was flung outside into the desert. He glided across the air for only a few seconds before gravity pulled him down and he began to tumble through the sand. The course sand entered his eyes and skidded across his scales. When he stopped moving, he was face first in the sand. His whole body radiated with a scouring burn and he knew sand was in his mouth.

The yak turned in the direction he tossed Fung. "I believe your definition of a leader is skewered." The yak yelled; he was more than loud enough to be heard for miles. "A leader stands by his brother despite the situation…" The words rolled off his tongue with ease. The words had a power to them that matched. Gahri, who was had watched the whole scene, noticed.

Kai turned back to the other crocodiles and then focused on Gahri.

"A coward runs away to save himself."

...

Fung hissed as he and Gahri lumbered behind the general. They didn't know where they were going or what was going to happen to them. Nevertheless, Fung fumed with anger and Gahri watched the stars blazing the night sky.

Fung, without hesitation, opened his mouth to speak. "C'mon guy-" Kai interrupted Fung.

"It is Kai, General Warlord of-"

"Kim, Breaker of Hips, Maker of Bread- I don't care guy! We aren't-" The yak stopped walking.

"How could a coward like you even have the gall to talk?" The warlord did not turn. His hands were resting on his hips.

Fung closed his mouth shut and he stopped in his tracks. The leader looked down at his feet.

A coward? He was called stupid, a moron, annoying, but it was a while since he was called a coward. It's been a really long time.

"Were you not only a moment ago trying to abandon your comrades?"

Fung felt an attractive force pulling him to look at Gahri. His hands ball into fists and he inhales through his mouth. The sound of inhaling was unpleasant to him at this moment. He exhales through his nose and lifts his head up. He craned it to his left and looked at Gahri.

He wasn't staring at him. The leader followed his stare. It was at the general.

"We really don't want to play this game of yours. We have turned over a new leaf and want peace." Gahri had his hands crossed over his chest as he awaited a response.

Gahri had paid no mind to the verbal attack on his leader. Was Fung supposed to feel good or bad about this? Which was it?

"Peace?" The yak returned the statement with a venomous tease to it. The general turned and faced the gharial crocodile. "I don't think I ever quite explained myself." The yak dropped to the floor with a thud. He crossed his legs

"I am sure you two have heard of someone by the name of…" The yak moved his right hand over to the pendant around his neck. "Oogway." The yak put the words out as if it were hurting him.

Gahri exchanged a look at Fung who met him. They did once try to steal something related to the giant tortoise.

"You mean that old wrinkly tortoise? All we know is that he has a statute we once tried to steal. It didn't work out..." Fung finally put his emotions away and spoke up.

"Is that so?" Kai mused, smiling as if what he said was a joke. Was he laughing at their failure or was it something they did not understand?

"Yes it is." Gahri answered firmly.

"Good, I'll make sure to add that statute to the list of items that I will obliterate," Kai's grip on the pendant tightened.

"W-What do you mean?" Gahri asked, alarm in his tone.

"I mean exactly what I say. I came from the Spirit Realm to the mortal realm to exact my revenge on Oogway. I have already begun the process my capturing the chi of my brother Oogway and a few of the current masters at the Jade Palace. By the end of my journey, I will obliterate any and all existence of him!" His eyes glowed a deep green that matched his fierce determination.

Chi? Furious Five? Jade Palace? Spirit Realm? Mortal Realm? The two crocodiles didn't know how to approach this issue. They had been thrusted into a situation they knew nothing about and were not involved in. They didn't know much of what was going on. But from what they could tell, this yak had some personal vendetta against Oogway and is now throwing a major tantrum over it.

"So wait you're a ghost who came to exact vengeance on Oogway? And more importantly, how does this relate to us guy?" Fung asked, managing to take a step forward.

The yak flinched at the word _ghost_.

"I am not a ghost. I am Spirit Warrior. And you crocodiles honestly have no apart in my revenge plan. The only reason you fools are not dead is because of one reason." The General moved his hands down and rested them on his lap.

"I need something to entertain me while I consider my next approach to my revenge plan. That's why you are participating in this game just so I can _kill_ some time." Kai moved his right hand to the jade amulet of his brother.

"So tell us the game. The faster we get this done, the quicker we can go home and leave you to your plan"

Kai grinned. "Simple. Get my jade amulet of Master Oogway off of my neck by the end of the night."

"And what if we can't do that by the allotted time limit." Gahri asked still not quite understanding the situation. Did he actually have Master Oogway inside that amulet?

The Spirit Warrior did not respond. He moved his left hand to his collection of jaded amulets. He unequipped one amulet, grabbed it and threw it up into the air. The jade amulet looked like it was contracting on itself for a moment. A visible green energy wisped around it. It lit the night sky around them before the green mist and energy vanished.

Fung and Gahri jumped back when something jetted down to the surface. The smoke cleared away and the two crocodiles saw a bird of jade. They recognized him. The hat and fighting stance were identical. That was Master Crane.

"I believe the expressions on your faces is good enough." Kai, with a hand motion, turned the jaded master back into an amulet. It floated right back into his hand and he placed it right back onto his hip.

The general looked up at the night sky. The moon was far away from the horizon.

"You crocodiles have time. Do entertain me now." Kai said, continuing to stare up at the white crescent in the sky.

Kai was telling the truth. They had time. The real question was this: Was victory in the realm of possibility or was it off with the moons and stars?


	4. Entitlement, Determination, and Resolve

Fung looked at the jade amulet around the yak's neck. That must have been Master Oogway.

"So like those amulets of yours, will you be using them? Cause it seems like you can guy." Fung pointed.

The yak looked at Fung and shook his head. "I won't have any reason to even stand, why would I ever bother to summon my jade warriors?" The yak scoffed at the question.

 _This guy is way too into himself._ Fung rolled his eyes but he knew the general had good reason to be. He had the advantage and everything was against them. No matter; Fung pushed the thoughts away and rattled off another question.

"Hold up, can you explain to us what this 'chi' thing is?" Fung asked. Kai, in response, raised an eye at Fung.

 _Why is he looking at me like that? What's wrong with my question?_

"Things truly have not changed in 500 years," The yak said with an irritated tone. "Chi is essentially life energy. It resides within every living being."

"So then chi resides within us also?" Gahri chimed in.

"Yes... you could say that if it makes you feel good about yourself, gharial."

Fung scratched his head. He didn't understand fully how this chi thing worked but he could learn. _Maybe that could be the key to winning this thing._ _Who knows, this guy might just teach us a few things if he is cocky enough._

"So then, how about you teach us that instead of doing this whole game?"

The Spirit Warrior's nostrils flare. "Naïve and a coward? Is this what the mortal realm holds for me?" The yak asked himself. Fung and Gahri exchange another look at each other. Gahri and especially Fung were getting tired of being insulted but nothing could be done.

"You idiot crocodiles need to realize that while everyone has _chi_ not everyone has strong amounts of it." The General's eyes glowed and he stared at them. Seconds later, his eyes dimmed and he frowned. "In fact you and your friend over there are examples of that. A disgusting example at that."

"Well sorry to break it to you yak but we don't exactly know how to get more of this chi." Fung shot back.

"That's fine," Kai said calm and collected. He moved his hands to his jade amulets and began to move his fingers through them. "A little bit of chi is far better than none."

"That is unless you win. So how about you two get started or you can choose to waste your time. The choice is always yours." Kai said maliciously.

He looked over to Gahri who had taken a step forward. Fung knew what Gahri was going to do.

 _Gahri isn't serious!_

"Wait Gary, what are you doing?" Fung asked, holding his right hand out.

Gahri began to tremble. "We have to grab his pendant. And trust me; I am most certainly scared of this General Kai. That is without doubt." Gahri then looked back at Fung. Fung saw something strong in the way he stared at him. It was something that he didn't always pay attention to but it was there. "But one of us needs to be able to walk when this is over. So please stay here Fung. I _can_ do this."

Gahri put up a warm smile and Fung followed orders. He did not move.

...

The gharial had his reasons for doing this. He knew this wasn't going to turn out well so he needed Fung to not get hurt. He could get back to the ship and get the rest of the crocs if things turned sour. Plus, he didn't want to see his friend hurt. While there was clear doubt and fear in him, he had to do this. He was determined.

Gahri took another step forward. Shakes began. His teeth chattered. Another step forward. Were his steps getting heavier as he closed the distance between himself and Kai? Something was pushing down on him.

He raised his right foot, struggling against the gravity pulling him down. He then moved it forward. How could it be this hard to walk up to this yak?

"I need to know..." Gahri said loudly. He slowly raised his right hand and pointed. "W-Why is it to so hard to move?" Gahri asked, his voice trembling.

"I have to give you credit gharial." He had this chilling smirk to go along with the statement.

"You made it about a meter closer to me. Impressive! But I should have expected as much with mortals who have no clue how to use chi." And with that, the air around Gahri started to loosen. The force pushing him downward was lifted.

Gahri looked around as the pressure from before drifted away. He moved his hands around and stretched freely. Once Gahri finished, he set his focus back to Kai.

"You know what, how about I give myself a small handicap." Kai said smiling. "I will not use any chi against you two. This would be no fun if you died without even getting _close_ to me." The yak's tone was jovial. He was finding something humorous out of the misery of the gharial.

Gahri swallowed air.

 _I'm scared…_

Gahri ran forward.

 _But Fung needs my help!_

Once within range, Gahri shot out a right punch.

The yak, without standing, grabbed Gahri by his wrist and threw him to the right. His back skidded across the sand until he made an alarming stop.

"I have to give you admiration for trying," The yak looked at Gahri for a moment. He then looked back at the leader who had not moved from his original spot. "Unlike you." Kai shook his head. "You sit idle while your comrade gets tossed aside. I really was right befo-" The yak stopped when he saw Gahri charge towards him again.

Gahri went in for another punch, this time a left hook. Kai had easily caught the gharial's attack with his left hand. The general then clamped down tight on the fist. Gahri tried to pull away but the general did not move.

Gahri saw the muscles in the yak's arm ripple with unknown strength. They expand as Kai's hand continued to clamp down on Gahri's fist.

The gharial launched forward his right fist only for it to be grabbed also.

"Your coward of a friend should learn something from you."

Gahri shot back with a glare. "Fung's not a coward!" Gahri growled at Kai.

Kai scoffed at the statement. "Then you are a fool to follow someone like him. Brave but very foolish." The yak let go of his hands and pulled his right arm back. Gahri stumbled backward, tripping on the loose sand below.

 _I need to stop myself from falling!_ The gharial instinctively moved his hands down to embrace for impact however he was not ready for was the spirit warrior to swing his forearm at him. It made a direct hit with Gahri; his forearm had smashed right into his chest. Pain bloomed from where he was attacked and the air in his lungs was forced out.

The force from the attack sent the thin crocodile barreling backwards through the sand. He had left a visual trail in the sand of how far he was sent. He was on his back, his eyes closed tightly, gasping for air. Gahri heard someone approach him and managed to open his eyes. It was Fung. His hand was held out.

"Fung..." Gahri's voice was strained. His breath was uneven and his body trembling from the pain. "Thank you." Gahri grabbed his friend's hand and he was pulled up to stand. He moved away from Fung, who was watching him carefully.

"I know you are concerned Fung…" Gahri took a moment to catch his breath. "…but remember what I said. One of us needs to be able to walk at the end of this." The gharial moved his right hand to his chest.

A bruise had formed there.

Gahri let out a sigh and dropped his hands to his sides. He then looked up at the night sky for a moment. He saw that the moon was nearing close to the horizon.

The gharial then looked at Kai. He was still sitting there, his attention directed at the two of them. He had this look of boredom. He was toying with them.

The gharial had handled getting hit by Fung and so many other people but that was brutal.

 _Just how many more hits can I take?_

...

Fung wanted to help. He could help. But Gahri was asking him to not help. But what for? Two would be better than one...

"Hold up," Fung pointed at Gahri. "I'm the leader here so-" Fung stopped when Gahri turned away from him and to Kai.

"I know you're the leader Fung but you do remember, I am your friend and second in command. I don't want to see you hurt."

Fung fell silent. His mouth slightly open. He didn't have any words for him.

"Plus I'm going to need you to carry me when this is over." Gahri mused.

"Darn it Gahri," Fung's nostrils flared. He wanted his friend to face him. "That's not funny!" Fung's raised his voice; he was becoming frustrated. "It wasn't funny the first time and isn't funny now."

"I know it isn't but I am-"

"I hope you two mortals have not forgotten about our game! I am still here after all." Fung and his friend looked at Kai before looking away.

"Fung, I need you to listen." Gahri's voice was a whisper now as he looked at his friend. "I need you to go back to that ship and gather everyone and then leave." His tone was direct.

Fung didn't object. He was cognizant. He saw the circumstances. But while he was outwardly silent, his insides burned. He was burning up despite the cool air. He felt like howling, hissing, roaring... saying something. But nothing came.

"Thank you Fung." Gahri said, this time loud enough for everyone to hear.

Fung nodded and turned away. He began to walk and that walking turned into running. He ran, not looking back.

He eventually made it back to the boat. He stopped in front of it and saw all of the other crocs outside mopping around. Wall-Eye had even managed to get back. Though, unlike everyone else who had a few scratches, the dim crocodile had a big black eye.

They all looked up at their leader and they started to perk up. Smiles formed and the atmosphere seemed to brighten. But Fung's response was not pleasant. He eventually approached the other crocs, looking distraught and hurt.

"We can't stay here. We gotta go back home!" Fung said begrudgingly.

The response was disappointment with everyone speaking at once. Fung looked at Dirk and then Wall-Eye and then another. Their voices combined with each other which created a cacophony of noises. His eyes darted from one croc to another; he was about to ready to blow.

Then Wall-Eye's voice shot out above the cacophony of everyone else speaking. "What about Gary?"

The world around them grew loud. The sound of sand moving through wind resonated through the air. The crocodiles grew quiet and Fung had set his eyes on Wall-Eye.

"I had to leave him." _Darn it._ "He told me to get you guys and ditch _._ "

"But that doesn't answer Wall-Eye's question, Fung." Fung turned to his right; Irwin had spoken. "What about Gahri?"

"He's fighting that yak guy on his own." _And look at me. I just stood there._

"We gotta help!" Said one croc. _But how?_

"Gary can't do it by himself." Said another crocodile. _He can't..._

"Gahri needs us!" Chimed in one more crocodile. _He does..._

And there were more and more crocs resonating with phrases of hope.

"What are you looking all down in the dumps Fung?" Dirk asked, breaking through Fung's cold exterior. "If it's about Gahri, we're all going after him. Just tell us where he is and we'll follow you, leader."

The moments of the night started to overwhelm him. The time he tried to run away, hide, or stand still. That was him. He did this so many times as a bandit.

 _I am a coward…_

However, Gahri was in danger. This wasn't for treasure anymore. This wasn't for money anymore. This was for his family.

Fung had turned over a new leaf for his crocs and for himself so they could have better lives. He had almost been ready to give up on his journey early on and he was now giving up on Gahri.

 _Darn it! I'm an idiot... How could I let that stupid yak do this to me?!_

The leader is poked from behind and he turned. Wall-Eye was holding his hat with a goofy smile.

"Ready?" The dumb crocodile asked.

The leader took the hat from Wall-Eye. He then looked up at the sky. The night was reaching the end of the horizon. Morning was approaching.

They would need to be quick.

"Sorry about looking all down and stuff guys." Fung turned to the other crocs. "Now how about instead of standing here, we go save Gahri."

Fung placed the hat on his head.

He could hear his smug voice and picture that demeaning smile. Fung felt cold chills run through him

He knew what he had to do. He knew who to blame for all of this frustration and anger. He knew just how to fix this.

 _I'm going to wipe that smug look off that yak's face!_


	5. Only Just a Distraction

Kai had to give credit where credit was due. While that gharial's leader had ran off, that gharial had stood his ground. It was something he admired despite the naivety of the crocodile.

Kai had been watching the crocodile circle around him for a while. He stared at the general with this strange determination and to be stared for so long made even him uncomfortable. Kai let out a deep sigh and looked at the crocodile.

 _Is this his sixth or seventh time he has circled me?_

"Just to let you know, you do not have all day. You won't find any openings gharial if that's what you are looking for." Kai said. The general then awaited a response but nothing came. "Silence is it? No matter, do what you feel is right. Either way your chi is mine the instant morning arrives."

Kai looked up at the sky and saw the moon closer to the horizon. Morning would come soon.

"My name is Gahri, not gharial!" Gahri said and then charged forward.

 _It seems like someone is filled with confidence. Not like it will help him in the slightest_.

Kai did not move as he watched Gahri run toward. He did he _actually_ have to worry about? Losing? Defeat? He played with those words in his mind and he knew they were so far off.

He was unbeatable. That was a fact.

When Gahri was within distance, the crocodile shot forward his right fist.

The Spirit Warrior raised his right hand to grab his fist like before but couldn't. Kai's opponent had retracted his fist right before he could latch on.

 _A feint._ From Kai's peripheral vision he saw Gahri's other fist speeding toward him.

Kai moved his hand to counter the attack but suddenly he felt something enter into his eyes. A burning pain erupted from his eyes. For the first time, since the beginning, Kai stood up as a response. He had to shut his eyes closed for a moment.

For a moment, he was confused. Nothing had hit him so it must have been some sand or some outside object. While he couldn't quite figure it out, it didn't matter. That crocodile had technically landed a dirty hit and that would _not_ go unnoticed.

 _To think I would be caught by such a simple trick…_ Kai was disappointed in himself.

Kai wanted to clear his vision but he couldn't right away. His vision would come back in time. He was a general of a very powerful army when he was a mortal. He had countless wars where he was in total darkness or his sight had been taken from him. This was nothing but a refresher.

Kai heard scuffling come from his right side. He took a heavy step forward and then bent down to his knees. He moved one hand in front of him and his other in between his knee; he needed to balance himself. Then with one powerful motion he swept the ground with a low kick. Nothing made contact.

Kai's nostrils flared and he gritted his teeth. _Am I being played for a fool?! He had no chance of dodging that!_ Frustration began to bubble up inside him. _He must have jumped back to dodge the attack. In fact, it must have all boiled down to luck. Pure luck!_

The yak's ears perk up when he heard rustling come from behind. _So a sneak attack is it? Shame I'll have to break I promise I made earlier._

Kai finally stood up and pivoted on the heel of his right foot. He spun behind, using the force he created to his advantage. He pulled his right hand back and balled it up into a fist. Then he swung backwards but nothing made contact.

Frustration fumed into anger. He gritted his teeth even harder this time. He let out a gruff breath through his gritted teeth. He felt his muscles contract.

While he was angry, he did find joy in knowing he could see once again. His vision came back and he made it his mission to lock right onto Gahri. He would not be played a fool any longer. Then he saw him from the corner of his left eye. He turned and put on a smirk.

"Seems like someone can't hit me." Kai's smirk held firm.

"Well it's quite hard, when you don't leave a single opening." Gahri chided as he stared down Kai.

 _I truly can't believe I was getting so frustrated. Me? The one to rid this world of every memory of Oogway is actually getting frustrated over some mere use-to-be street thug. I truly need to learn some composure…_

"It's good to know you are confident in knowing you can play _dirty_ tricks!"

Kai took a step forward but the gharial did not move. The crocodile stared at him; he was stuck between determination and the slightest bit of fear. Kai mused. "But like a fool you didn't even get close enough to grab my pendant." The gharial moved his hands into his pants pockets but he paid no mind. He had wasted his time for a surprise attack. "What a foolish plan-"

"We were bandits!" Kai closed his mouth. He took a moment to process that he was interrupted. The General scowled at Gahri. He didn't like being interrupted especially by the weak.

 _How come this gharial can still boast even when-_

Kai's anger dispersed when he saw the gharial take out an object from behind. In his right hand he held a flute.

 _A flute? I don't know what this crocodile is planning but I don't want to deal with another annoyance._

Not a moment's hesitation, Kai leapt forward and shot out his hand. He wouldn't be fooled by a mere mortal. _Looks like I'll need to break one more rule. Oh well._

Kai snatched the gharial by his right hand's wrist and lifted him high off the ground. A misty green glow began to spring forth from his palm. As for Gahri, he wiggled helplessly in Kai's grasp.

Kai grinned toothily. "I honestly can't believe you would pull out a flute." Kai said. The mist from his hand quickly became volumes of thick green fog. Heat began to radiate out from where he held the crocodile. The thin crocodile then looked at him with a deep glare and shot out a quick punch. He was aiming for his face. The yak in response tilted his head and the hit made direct contact with his left most horn.

He saw Gahri recoil his hand and grimace. Kai in response chuckled. "A flute of all things!" The thick green fog was floating off into the air. All the while it gave off a deep green glow. "I don't know what you were going to do with that thing but it wouldn't do you-"

Gahri began to chuckle. In the midst Gahri said, "You talk too much, just like Fung." There he was again, being interrupted but that was not the worst part.

The grip around the gharial's wrist tightened. _How dare he ever compare me to that coward_?

Kai's nostrils flared. "Don't you dare ever compare me to that crocodile you call a leader! I have done more in all my years-"

Gahri chuckled, yet again interrupting Kai. "Yep you _definitely_ remind me of him."

A loud crackle erupted from where Kai was holding the crocodile. The flute was flung into the air and off into the distance. He let go of Gahri and the crocodile fell to his knees. He kneeled over and held his right hand close to his chest. His left hand covered his wrist where steam was being expelled. The gharial was shaking uncontrollable but somehow silent.

Kai looked at his own hand and fumes of green mist were escaping. He then looked down at the crocodile. "You best mind your tongue crocodile. Don't you ever dare compare me to that so called leader of yours!" Kai pointed at his opponent. Gahri looked up and stared at him.

He knew what he was. He was the Beast of Vengeance, Maker of Widows, General Kai and the names went on. He _would_ be the being to erase Oogway from all forms of existence. He was the most powerful being in China. What could ever stand in his way? That so called Dragon Warrior and Oogway's students? That would always be laughable and he would laugh if he wasn't losing patience. To be even considered in the same realm as a mere use-to-be bandit was shameful.

"Ever since meeting you vermin, you have been driving me insane. I do have to admit it _was_ fun from time to time but you mortals are nothing but an annoyance and more so a waste of chi." Kai said, a feeling of relief and joy had come over him. Kai's eyes glowed a deep jade green.

"Waste of chi… then why did you-"

Kai scoffed, interrupting Gahri for once. "I thought you were the smartest of the group. You really thought I wanted your chi?" The statement was filled be cynicism. "The threat was more so for you to not run away." Kai had won from the very beginning. That was without a doubt. To see the fruits of his work was another indication that eliminating any remnants of Oogway would be easy.

Kai's smirk twisted into a shocked expression when laughter erupted from the crocodile. The shock resulted in anger. His teeth clamped down and he growled. His hands moved to his sides and balled up into fists. He shifted himself further into the sand.

"It seems you have grown senile, is it? That must be it." Kai's eyes shifted back to their natural state. "You laugh as if all is well for you. If you think that is working to your advantage than I am certain that you have become senile." But all the while, his opponent had kept laughing. Something about this situation was funny to him. This was bizarre because this should not be playing out. _He_ should be laughing.

"All _is_ well because Fung really is like you." Gahri had to catch his breath but he couldn't. Kai had smashed his right foot into his chest shooting him forward through the sand. Like before, he had left a trail.

He walked up to the crocodile; the gharial was sprawled out on his sides. His breathing was bated and he was shaking from the impact. Kai said nothing as he loomed over his opponents. For a moment his eyes darted to the sky. A golden tint had set in and the moon was falling behind the horizon. Morning was coming.

"Y-you don't get it…" Gahri managed to say. "You make a lot of plans. You even brag a lot." He was slightly surprised the gharial had managed to speak but the surprise waned. He had lost but yet he still kept on taunting him. It _infuriated_ Kai.

 _This crocodile has lost. He has no chance but he dares to compare me to his leader. That coward ditched him! He left him for dead! How can anyone honor anyone who abandoned their partner?!_

Kai didn't understand. He couldn't. Whether he was a mortal or a spirit warrior, his questions were unanswerable.

"You even had someone you cared about. I'm sure you did..." Gahri's voice was weak but it somehow echoed across the open air.

Kai took a heavy step forward and lifted Gahri off the ground. He held the crocodile with one hand and by the throat. "Shut your trap or I might go back and see what happens when I take your chi!" Kai's grip tightened and Gahri began to scratch weakly at the hand. He didn't like this crocodile's implications.

"Just like-" The general's grip on Gahri's throat tightened further; the gharial weakly gasped for air. His palm had begun to heat up. That heat generated into a burning sensation. A crackle sound broke through the silence of the desert.

The crocodile's arms fell to his side and his head fell. He had stilled. Kai looked at the mortal. He shook his head as looked him over. He had fallen unconscious.

And I thought your so-called leader was supposed to be there for you. What a shame." Kai tossed the gharial to the ground. He then looked up at the sky. The sky was beginning to turn from deepest blue to an orange color.

 _Looks like I win._

Kai would have gloated, had he not heard a familiar voice enter the air.

"Shame?" Kai turned to face the voice. There up on a sandy hill was the leader. He had his hands on his hips and he had this awful smirk on his face.

"The only shameful thing here is gonna be the look on your face when I punch you in the face!"

Kai rolled his eyes. Looked like he would need to finish what he started after all.


	6. Coward First, Friend At Worst

The longest chapter in the series. I had a real blast writing this. Please do take time to enjoy, review, or simply fav. Enjoy!

* * *

"You truly would have been better off running away." Kai said with a chilling smirk.

Fung pointed his hand at the beast; the smirk on the leader's face had disappeared. He felt heat begin to flow through his feet. The heat advanced further up his leg until it was consuming his lower half.

"Talk all you want," Fung's tone was above a growl. He lowered his hand and took a step forward; his friends followed him. Their calm exterior completely contrasted their leader. His brow was furrowed and he was barring his teeth at Kai. His hands were tightened into fists and his feet were stamped firmly into the sand.

"But I meant what I said!" Fung held up his right fist and shook it at the yak.

Fung saw the yak go from smiling to outright laughter. His laughter was booming and it seemed he was gasping for air at a certain point. He even leaned over slightly due to the apparent comedic value seen in the crocodile. All the while, Fung was steaming.

When the yak did quiet down he wiped a tear from his right eye and stood up straight. He had this gleeful smile plastered on his face. "That was a joke, _right_?"

Fung's vision was beginning to tunnel. The world around him was starting to fade away and his sole objective was to give Kai a beat down. Thoughts of Gahri, his friends, and even his own wellbeing were being caught up in his anger and frustration. His mind was flashing through heated thoughts all tempered by the Spirit Warrior.

 _Coward- me? Darn no! This guy- this guy will pay! For insulting_ _ **me**_ _. For attacking_ _ **me**_ _. For making_ _ **me**_ _a fool!_

"Please don't tell me you are going to stand there all day. It's not like you have all night." Kai said and pointed to the sky.

Fung wasn't paying much attention though. He had entirely pushed the fact that they were still playing Kai's game. To him that was a pointless thought. His real goal wasn't to save his friend or to win this game. It was something deeper, something so selfish unlike his original goal.

His goal was to take his pride back.

Fung looked back at the other crocs who were watching him. He nodded at them and they charged forward except for two crocodiles. Lo and Do stayed behind to care for Gahri.

Fung followed, with him charging in front. He was going to wipe it right off his face.

The other crocs dashed across the sand, the whole crew split off each running at Kai from a different angle. The first few to get within range of Kai were Dirk and Irwin. They had decided to flank him from both the left and right side. Dirk swung his fist forward, leaping off the ground. The short crocodile used his weight to propel him further. Irwin had followed suit and shot himself forward.

The two crocodile's fists barreled toward Kai but the pincer move never connected. In fact, it made contact with each other. Both Dirk and Irwin had exchanged blows to each other's face. The impact stunned them and they fell to the ground. From the corner of Dirk's eye he could see Kai. He had taken a big enough step to avoid the attack all together.

Wall-Eye had gone behind to try and flank Kai. He threw himself forward. Wall-Eye moments later was sent off to the side due to a well-timed spin kick.

Fung had seen the spectacle from the corner of his eye but he was not fazed. Fung ran forward, spun and using the momentum, swung his tail. Fung heard a loud smack sound and he knew he made contact. He smirked and swiveled his head to the side.

Kai, using his hand, clamped down on the end of his tail. Fung's eyes widened and he was stuck in shock. Fung was lifted into the air and right above Kai.

Fung then felt himself rush back to the ground. Blackness shrouded his vision and pain bloomed all over his body. His earholes rung and his eyes were shut tight.

"Darn it…" Fung managed to say. Pushing through the pain, he opened his eyes. He rested on his stomach and from his angle he only saw sand.

"You're a lot of talk. I don't get what your poor friend was thinking." Kai's voice came from behind. Fung began to stand up.

"Your friend made these wild assumptions," Just as Fung was getting onto his knees, Kai stomped his right foot down on his back. Fung fell flat on his face while he tried to pull in air. "He thought you and me were alike. How naïve of him." Kai increased the pressure.

"I don't get it. At first you run with your tail between your legs but now look at you." Kai lifted his leg from his back. Fung, shoving past all pain, sprang up, twisted around, and swung. Kai blocked the blow and spoke.

"You're all mangled and sweaty. All in all very unappealing." Fung went for an upper cut but it was stopped before it made contact. Kai had taken a step forward and smashed his elbow right into crocodile's chest. Fung stumbled backwards and then crumpled to his knees and hands.

"You know you can't win," He was coughing violently while trying to gasp for air. His vision blacked in and out and he suffered a migraine alongside all the other pain.

"Yet you decided to come back and it's not even for your lackeys." Fung blocked out everything and put all of his strength into standing. He raised his hands in front of him and tightened them into fists.

"Just shut it!" Fung yelled back, rage dripping from his tone. Kai smiled in return. Fung leapt forward and swung. However, no punch connected. Kai was dodging the attacks with ease.

"I was only stating the obvious, crocodile," Kai said. "It's obvious your cause for fighting is self-centered. You aren't fighting for anyone but yourself." Kai said all the while dodging Fung's blows.

Fung's muscles roared in pain and his breathe was erratic as he continued to throw blow after blow. He wasn't listening to what Kai said. He wasn't paying any attention to that his other teammates hadn't stepped in for a while. He wasn't even focused on his own wellbeing.

Fung swung once more but Kai grabbed him by the wrist. The leader was thrown to the ground and kicked away. He skidded across the sand until he made a stop.

Fung heard Kai sigh. "I might need to correct myself from earlier. It displeases me to say this but our goals are similar."

Fung stood up and locked onto Kai once more but he did not charge in. Above all the nonsense he was spilling out one word reached him.

 _Goals…_

"Vengeance is a very strong emotion, as I'm sure you understand. I want to take vengeance on Oogway and you want vengeance on me for your friend. Gary was it?" Kai smiled mischievously.

Fung frowned. "It's _Gahri_!"

The frown formed into shock.

 _Gahri... Wait- where's Gahri?!_ Fung stiffened as he looked around erratically. The aches and the migraines started to come back. Adrenaline he so needed before was being put away in an effort to find his friend. He gritted his teeth.

Fung noticed the two lackeys, Lo and Do, caring for someone off to the side. Without any second guess, he swiveled in that direction and jetted over to them. He heard Kai's voice in the background but whatever he was saying was muffled out. At the corner of his vision, he spotted Dirk, Irwin, and Wall-Eye run toward Kai.

He stopped in front of them and he spotted Gahri. Fung had seen his friend hurt before. When they were bandits it was a common occurrence. But the wounds here were grave. It was beyond anything they received from being a bandit.

The crocodile walked closer and got onto one knee to inspect his friend. The other two crocodiles moved to the side. Fung hitched his breath when he noticed a deep bruise on his chest. Fung absorbed all the negatives of the situation; the leader didn't care that his friend was alive. It was obvious it was his fault.

 _I was there. That I saw…_ Fung spotted more bruises and scrapes but not of the same devastation. Then he looked over the scorch marks. His eyes rested on the few but deep burns on his body. They left residual marks on his body, some darker than others. The most striking one was the burn mark around his throat. The bloody red discoloration made the burn noticeable amongst his green scales. To add, there was swelling around the burnt area.

Grief, anguish, pain, and guilt- these emotions painted Fung's mind.

 _Gahri didn't want this. Gahri didn't deserve this. I thought I got over running away- I thought I was ready to see Gahri but-this is so much. Is this all of my fault?_

Fung stood up and turned away. His eyes were heavy and his chest was tight. He rested his focus onto the battle. He spotted Wall-Eye struggling to stand while Dirk and Irwin were trying their best to get a hit on the Spirit Warrior. Then there was Kai, effortlessly blocking their attacks and then a moment later he threw his friends to the side.

Then a thought resonated inside Fung: _Kai said our goals were similar… so I am actually similar to that_ _ **jerk**_ _? He said, Gahri even mentioned that. How? Why? I don't want anything to do with that guy._

He processed the thought. Kai wanted vengeance just as much as he did. Fung wanted to beat up the Spirit Warrior. Just like Kai, he wanted vengeance. Then it hit him.

 _I really am fighting for myself. I'm not fighting for Gahri or for any of them. I was fighting to make myself feel better._

"Darn it! No wonder that yak thinks I'm a coward." Fung pressed his hand against his face and sighed. His mind was clearing and that sucked. He hated that he was thinking clear, that meant he was facing the truth and the truth hurt.

The truth was he was selfish. The truth was he was a coward. The truth was that he was fighting for himself and not for his friends. This was reality.

The leader looked back at the two crocodiles. "Take care of Gahri. If you can do anything for me than please do that." The two crocodiles looked at each other than back at Fung. They looked a little surprised he was so calm all of a sudden.

Fung turned away and began to walk into the battle; his mind calm and collected. He stopped a few meters from the battle site. He saw Dirk. His whole body was shaking, he was sweating profusely, and his stance was off.

"Guys stop!" Fung yelled. Dirk turned and looked at Fung. Irwin and Wall-Eye, who were flat on the sand, looked up. They didn't need to fight anymore. He had things under control from here.

"You guys don't have to worry about fighting. I got this." Fung turned to Kai who watched him carefully.

"It seems you are back, I hope you enjoyed your break while I played with your lackeys." Kai said.

"Well I wish you could've been a little softer on my gang, _jerk_." Fung couldn't help but some spite spill out from his tone. While he was calm and had a plan, he did still greatly dislike the yak.

"Why would I do that, _crocodile_?!" Kai asked condescending.

The crocodile smirked. "Cause maybe you just don't like crocodiles. But enough chit chat." Fung said.

"Just what I, want to hear crocodile. Though, with how you look I doubt you can even swing a proper punch." The Spirit Warrior shifted himself into stance.

Fung's smirk widened. "I wasn't planning on it." Fung fell to his knees and then to his hands. He was bowing down.

Fung's smirk turned into a forced smile. His hands dug into the sand below him and he chose to look at the sand. He felt himself become hot; sweat started to cover his scales.

The leader heard the exasperated voices of his friends in the background. His forced smile widened. He had to do this for his friends.

"We give up!" Fung said and looked up at Kai. Whatever worked in his favor and lead to the least amount of violence was good for them.

"Excuse me?" Kai asked surprised.

"You heard me, _yak_. We. Give. Up."

"Are you serious?" Kai's voice was flat tone. Fung hoped that meant something good.

"Yes." Fung's voice cracked. "I realized I can't win."

"Well don't you think you are a little late for that realization?" Fung saw Kai walk over to him until his shadow was looming over him.

"Rather late than never, am I right?" Fung asked.

Kai began to chuckle and Fung knew he said something right. Even if it displeased the leader so much to see his attacker chuckling, it meant that his friends were farther from harm.

"So how about-" The air was shoved out of his lungs when Kai kicked him in his ribs. The leader gasped and collapsed to the sandy floor.

"Do you take me for a sheep?! Don't think you can pull wool over my eyes!" From what Fung heard, Kai sounded almost like he was snarling at him. What did he say wrong that ticked him off?

Fung continued to gasp, trying to gather in enough air to speak. He pulled in one more raspy breath, his lungs burned in response. It was clear that whatever energy he was using was at its limit. He was relying on willpower now.

"You fools manage to locate my hideout and bring up some false poster. Then you annoy me to no end which results in this game. You fools spend hours trying to win and then you believe I am going to just accept that? And the funniest part is that, I was lying this whole time and you fools didn't an eye. You and your dimwitted friends truly have no concept of chi, do you?"

Fung breathed in and out, his breath was stabilizing but he didn't know was the best time to interrupt. He would go back on what being a bandit taught him. If it saved him time and kept the enemy off of his friends then he would silence himself.

"From the moment I saw you all, you mortals were virtually worthless when it came to chi. So worthless it disgusted me. I actually mentioned this to your friend right before you came running in."

 _Gahri was told…_

"Do you really believe I wanted any of you guys when none of you could even scrape me? Do you really believe I would want a bunch of dimwit used-to-be bandits? I'd have better chances with the sand underneath us then you mortals." Kai said lightly.

Kai continued. "Well at least take joy in knowing you did entertain me at some points but now that's over. You've lost and I can't just let you guys go so easily."

Fung's breathing stabilized despite some leftover wheezing. He got right back into bowing position. Fung heard Kai scoff.

"Well none of that matters to me or my friends, guy. We don't care anymore. We just want to go home." Fung spoke, his voice raspy.

Kai sighed. "Did I ever say you had a choice, coward? I preferably don't want your chi but I rather not have you fools leave with how aggravating you all were." Fung saw Kai grab for his two jaded swords. The Spirit Warrior held the swords by the hilt, still holstered to his sides.

"So I'll just kill you and your friends. Think of it as payback." The yak grabbed his swords and raised them up to face the open expanse of the desert. The wartorn swords gleamed in the morning light.

"And the first will be…"

Fung's claws dug into the sand but his expression was stoic. He felt the scales on his body begin to crawl. It was similar to back at the ship when the yak had shot out his jade swords at them while tied up. He was scared.

Fung swallowed in air as he followed the jaded swords direction. The crocodile's breath hitched when he saw the two swords move slowly to the right. Fung let out an audible groan when he turned his head to the side.

"Him first." Fung grimaced.

They were pointed at Gahri.

"Then those two." Kai directed his swords to Lo and Do.

"Then those three fools." Kai aimed his swords at Dirk, Irwin, and Wall-Eye in that order.

And I'd save the best for last." Kai's lips formed into a toothy grin and he pointed the jaded swords at Fung. The jaded swords touched the tip of his snout.

The leader shuffled back a little before he snapped at Kai. "No!" His raspy voice shook with fear. Kai looked down at Fung; the crocodile saw the warrior's eyes turn a jaded green. Fung had to say something. Fung had to do something.

The corners of the yak's lips curl into a smirk. "For someone who was trying to abandon his comrades hours ago, you sure have a lot of nerve to be afraid now." Kai raised his right foot and pulled it back.

"Now do me a favor and _move_!" Kai's foot smashed right into Fung's face and his vision blackened once more. He fell flat onto the ground in a fruitless attempt to comfort his face. He squealed and writhed in place from the impact.

Above all of the sounds of agony, Fung heard the sound of chains. They were growing faint. He was leaving.

Fung managed to open up his eyes despite his right one being bruised. The kick had swollen his right eye. Blinking was a pain but seeing through his right eye was nearly impossible.

Fung turned his body to face the sound of chains; Kai was walking a very slow pace over to Gahri.

The leader scrambled forward, the sand underneath kicked up in his rush. When within reach, he threw himself forward. He landed on his stomach and within reach of the yak. Kai turned around and Fung wrapped his arms around Kai's legs and hugged tightly. Fung closed his eyes shut.

"You are a glutton for punishment. Has anyone told you that?"

Fung's grip tightened.

"You are like a weed." Fung felt a strong blow hit his right hand's fingers and then his left hand's fingers. The leader groaned but his grip held firm.

Fung felt the yak pry his right hand off of his leg finally. Then with a swift motion, Fung heard a sickening crack. The leader opened his eyes and he traced where the sound came from. He slowly looked at his right hand. His fingers, excluding his thumb, were touching the back of his hand.

"You need to uproot the weed to get anywhere." Kai said calmly.

Fung's body ran cold. He felt his heartbeat start to race and panic started to filter its way into his mind. Pain so sharp and so unfamiliar blazed through his whole hand. Fung bit down hard on the inside of his cheeks to suppress himself from screaming. He could taste a sharp iron taste on his tongue.

"Now let go, or would you like for me go further?"

Fung's head dipped and he stared at the ground. He dropped his right hand to the ground but his left hand remained tight around the yak's leg.

"Okay then," Fung looked up and met the yak eye to eye. Above all the pain, he gathered up the weakest smile. "Show we round two then."

Fung saw his enemy's face. For a split moment, there was confusion but that confusion turned itself into rage. He would laugh or make some strong snide remark but he was very limited on strength and capability.

Kai reached down and grabbed ahold of his left wrist with one hand. Fung began to feel heat come from the yak's palm and green smog started to slowly envelope them. The heat went from hot to scolding but instead of letting go Fung put all of his remaining strength to tightening his grip.

Then a booming crackle popped off into the air and the smog cleared. Fung's left hand shook violently as he noticed his seared skin. The scales that once covered his wrist were gone and in its place was pink-reddish skin.

The pain overcame Fung and his left hand fell to the ground. However Fung was on his knees as he stared at Kai.

Kai took a step back from the mortal. "I really don't get you, crocodile. Hours ago you were eager-"

"What's to get?" Fung took in a deep breath to stem himself from feeling. He didn't want to feel anymore. No strength. No energy. All he had was his voice and the little he could do with that. So he would use that.

Fung blew out a shaky breath. "That I don't ever want to be like _you_? Well, yeah then."

"Why would anyone want to be _you_?" Fung asked. Kai was silent however he was holding his swords by his side. He held them very tightly.

"You're a guy 500 years too late to get how I feel! How would you ever understand how it is to protect someone?!" Fung yelled, straining his voice.

Kai's eyes softened. For a moment, he looked somewhat vulnerable. Fung of course didn't pay it any mind.

However that vulnerability was crushed and Kai scowled at Fung. He put away his jaded swords and walked over to Fung. The Spirit Warrior grabbed him by his sides and lifted him. The two met eye to eye. He snarled at Fung.

"Me?! Are you serious? I understand far better than you or any other puny mortal how it is to protect someone!" Kai shouted.

"I understand how it is to fight with your friend by your side. I understand the fear and anxiety that comes with almost losing them. I even understand betrayal. You, however, have shown time and time again that you don't understand."

A deep settled pain began to foil inside Fung. His stomach churned and his eyes felt heavy. He opened his mouth and the next statement rolled out.

"I understand that I have to protect them for their sake."

"So running away from them was for their sake? Using them as coverage was for their sake? So fighting me out of anger was for their sake?" Fung remained silent and Kai shook his head in response.

"Of course not. What would a coward like you understand about protecting their friends? You speak too much for someone whose choices are telling. You never had their intention from the beginning of this. So here's some advice, give up on making friends or allies, they'd rather not be bothered with a coward."

Kai was right. There was not anything wrong with what he said. However, a thought floated into his mind.

 _But that'd make me, just like this yak…_

Kai threw Fung to the ground.

"Now do your friends some actual good and wait for your turn." Kai started to walk away.

Fung finally spoke

"I know that this coward came back for his friends…" Kai stopped when Fung spoke.

"I know that this coward busted his for my friends." Kai turned his head to Fung.

"I know that this coward got his hand broken for his friends." Kai turned to face him.

"And I know this coward got burnt for his friends." Kai approached Fung.

"But you're right. I'm a coward, a fool, a mortal- pretty much everything in the scroll." Fung's voice was horse. "But I gotta go back." Fung inhaled and exhaled. He stopped talking. His throat was dry and it hurt.

He heard the sweeping sound of chains once more. The sound was growing louder. He wasn't going to try anything- he couldn't even if he wanted to. His numerous bruises, cuts, scrapes, and injuries from the whole venture weighed him down. Moving, even breathing, was a struggle. His willpower was no longer there and there was no strength left within him.

 _Looks like Kai changed his mind on who goes first…_

"I really don't understand what your naïve friend, saw in you Fung. What a shame." Fung heard that right before a warm sensation overcame him.


	7. Resounding Resilience Sweet Silence

Gahri looked down at the bamboo tray in his hand. In the center of the tray was a cake. The color on the outside of the pastry was an ugly looking brown however it had lumps inside covering it. To the side of the pastry was a cup filled with water and an enclosed note under the cup.

"I'm worried for him Gahri," Gahri looked up at Fung's mom. The thinner crocodile focused on the bags underneath her eyes. "He hasn't spoken to me at all ever since you guys got home. And mind you, it's been a week."

"I know." Gahri's chest stung. His eyes moved to the brown bun on her head.

"And unless for the restroom, he rarely leaves the basement."

"I know…" Gahri's voice was lower this time. He turned away and looked at the door leading to the root cellar.

"It's hard for me to see him like this…" She stopped.

Gahri walked over to the door and placed the tray on a nearby counter. He grabbed the doorknob.

"Can you at least explain to me what happened to my son?" She pleaded, her voice shaking.

Gahri shoved open the door and grabbed the tray. How could he?

"I understand," Her tone was edging on animosity. "So then can you tell me why you brought my son into this? Are you not supposed to be his friend?!" She raised her voice.

"Were you not supposed to be protecting-"

The crocodile slipped through the door and he jetted down the stairs. He heard the light buzzing of the mother's words as he descended downstairs. Thankfully, he couldn't make out what she was saying.

He reached the root cellar door and entered.

Gahri saw Fung; he was in the corner of the room, sitting on his bed. The sheet was on the floor and beside the bed were a pile of notes. It was similar to the one on the bamboo tray.

Gahri walked over to Fung and the leader didn't move.

"Hey, Fung. I brought you your food." Gahri said as he sat on the edge of the bed. He held the tray in front of the crocodile. The leader's eyes finally move and locked onto to the tray.

The thinner crocodile looked over to his friend. His right eye was swollen and his snout was bruised. He was covered in minor cuts and bruises around his body. Most of his chest, similar to the gharial, was wrapped up tightly in bandages.

Gahri looked at his hands. His left hand was wrapped loosely in cloth. His right hand was perfectly fine.

Fung took the plate and grabbed the note from underneath the cup.

Gahri watched Fung as his eyes scrolled through the note. The leader finished reading and tossed the note into a pile of other collected notes.

"Fung I know I've said this before but, your mom is worried." Gahri looked at Fung who was poking at the cake.

No response.

"She would like to talk to you."

Fung still didn't respond.

"Fung please just talk to her." Gahri watched the crocodile take a drink from his cup. He wasn't going to respond.

Gahri looked at Fung's right hand again.

I'm not getting anywhere like this… Gahri would need to try something differently.

"Fung," Gahri began. "Want to go into town?"

Fung looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Gahri said, faking enthusiasm. The crocodile stood up and gently grabbed Fung by his right-hand wrist. Gahri has shoved away the instant his hand touched Fung's wrist. He tumbled backward and fell right onto his back.

Gahri met Fung's stare; Gahri's friend looked afraid. His eyes were wide and wild. That fear transformed into anger and Fung snarled at Gahri.

"Gaww! Okay, Gary! I'll go just next time don't touch me on the wrist!" Fung said, though his eyes were looking at the door.

"Uhm-I- sure. I didn't think I would hurt you. Thought most of your wounds from the battle had healed." Gahri said and stood up. He moved his hand over his bandaged chest.

Fung grabbed his hat, stood up and went upstairs.

Gahri looked back at the untouched food tray. The gharial shook his head before he looked away and left the room.

Gahri made his way upstairs and left the house. Fung was waiting for him on the porch; he was watching the cloudy gray skies. Gahri leads the way with Fung walking idly behind him.

Gahri and Fung reached the entrance and Gahri noticed the silence. He looked to his left and then to his right, the silence becoming louder. It was uncommon in the Valley.

Gahri looked at Fung; his leader had wrapped his hands around himself.

"Sure is quiet, isn't it Fung? Well, no matter; let's stop by 's noodle shop. Thankfully I found some coins in the forest a day ago." Gahri said.

"Much better than standing around here," Fung said passively.

Gahri nodded and entered with Fung.

A turn down the street and then the two made a right. The alleyway opened up into the Valley's busiest intersection. The thinner crocodile felt a chill move through him when he saw the streets. They were empty.

Not a single person was around. The vendors and carts were empty and the buildings around were locked shut. Gahri walked over to a door and knocked on it.

He waited for someone to respond, but no one answered.

Gahri saw Fung from the corner of his eyes. The leader was looking off into the sky. Gahri followed his friend and he saw the sky starting to turn into a jade green.

"Hey Fung," The leader slowly turned to Gahri. "Maybe everyone is celebrating at the Jade Palace. Just means more noodles for us." Gahri said but he was thinking differently.

Gahri and Fung turn down the street and make a right. They stand in front of the entrance and Gahri frowned. The shop was closed.

Not a chair or table was around and the kitchen entrance was closed off by a wooden wall.

Gahri walked over to the wooden wall, there was a sign attached to the wall. The gharial pulled the sign off the wall and read it.

 _Dear Customer: I am currently traveling with my son and sadly will not be available until further notice. I know this is upsetting that my shop is closed but my immediate family must come first and I certainly need closure with the incident at my shop. I truly apologize for this inconvenience and when I am back, all noodle specials will come with a side dish…_

Gahri's eyes scroll to the very bottom of the page and in fine but small Chinese characters.

 _Of course for a fee that is! -_

Gahri, noticing the arrow, flipped the page to the other side.

 _PS to Gahri: I apologize for my disappearance without notice. A rather pesky person came into the situation and I need to settle things straight. Thankfully I left the key to the kitchen under the matt as usual. Stay safe and please don't let your friend Fung break anything._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Step-Father_

 _._

Gahri bit the inner walls of his cheeks. This rush of pain and loneliness hit him. He crumpled the paper up and tossed it behind him.

Gahri turned to Fung who was sitting on the floor. He was playing with his fingers.

Gahri walked over to the mat and lifted it up. He grabbed the key from underneath and opened the door. The gharial took a step inside and he exhaled. Maybe a warm meal for him and Fung would calm his nerves.

The smell of seasonings and spices wafted through the air soon after. The sound of water boiling and the crunching of vegetables were soothing. From time to time, Gahri would dart his attention to Fung who was now watching him.

Gahri, after finishing, stepped out of the kitchen with two bowls of noodles, one in each hand. He closed the door behind him using his tail and sauntered over to Fung.

"Something the matter or are you just hungry Fung?" Gahri asked, putting up a smile.

Fung looked at food then at Gahri with a raised brow. "I'm hungry, why else would I be looking at you?"

"I don't know," Gahri said coyly as he sat down with the food and passed a bowl to Fung. "I'm good looking and you might have gotten lost in my good eyes or-"

"Yeah, you keep thinking that while the food you made gets cold," Fung said snickering.

"I should probably just stop talking-"

"But," Fung interjected again. "How do you think I'm gonna eat if I don't have any chopsticks?" Fung asked whimsically.

Gahri paused for a second; his friend was happy.

"See," Gahri chuckled. "That's where you are wrong." Gahri pulled out two sets of chopsticks from his pants pocket.

"Should have expected something dumb like that from you," Fung said lightly.

"Dumb? Says the leader with millions of smart ideas." Gahri said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, then tell me one dumb idea I've had!" Fung responded.

"Oh so remember when you thought it was a good idea to tell Po he was a croc bandit?" Gahri folded his hands into his chest.

"It was kinda smart when we had all that coin in our pockets." Fung said as he spoke with his mouth full.

"Oh okay, so then how about that time with your cousin Lidong, when you thought to get that growth potion?"

"C'mon we could have gotten away with it if it were not for Lidong." Fung said cheekily as he pushed more food into his mouth.

Gahri smiled brightly when he responded.

The conversation that flowed afterward was needed. The two talked. It wasn't about their events with Kai or the future; the two just joked and made mindless chit-chat. For what felt like a century he heard his friend laugh.

Fung slammed his left hand onto the cobblestone floor. He fell onto his back, hollering loudly. He rolled left and right; he didn't seem to have control over his body.

"Y-you okay, down there Fung!" Gahri said, now standing over his laughing friend. The gharial was also trying to hold back laughter.

Fung stilled himself and started to gather his breath.

"Y-Yeah it's just that laughing hurts now…" Fung said.

"Then maybe you should stop and get a drink of water from the kitchen." Gahri said smiling.

"Darn it Gahri," Fung said lightly. "Why should I stop, it's been forever since I felt this good!"

"Well, wouldn't you say that's the understatement of the century Fung?" Gahri walked over to his friend and rested by his side.

"Understatement huh? Trust me Gahri, I wish it was…" Fung said. Gahri watched Fung's stomach rise and fall normally; his breathing was normal again.

Gahri watched the jaded green sky. "I wish we could be doing something more fun instead of being in this situation. Don't you agree Fung?" Gahri asked. The gharial waited for a response but he didn't receive any.

Instead, Fung slammed his fist down on the ground.

"Gawwh! Darn it!" Fung said aloud. "Why doesn't anything go my way?!" Fung shot up from the ground and stomped his feet.

Gahri stood up and looked down at the empty bowl in front of him.

"So far nothing good has happened to me!" Fung yelled.

"Fung just-" Gahri stopped when Fung stared him down.

The gharial coiled his hands close to his chest and his knees weak.

"Just what? Stop?!"

Gahri stood still.

"Well tell me, how do I stop? How do I stop?!" Fung raised both his hands into the air.

"Fung I-I don't what you're talking about." Gahri was at a lost.

"How do I just stop feeling everything?!"

Gahri saw it. The hate in his eyes started to fade and what replaced it was an irrevocable pain. What had happened while Gahri was unconscious that day? What had hurt his friend so much?

"Everything has just been awful! I try and try and try but nothing ever goes my way! I'm always stuck being the loser or failure or nitwit. A-and I just want it to stop…" Fung's voice was beginning to crack and his eyes grew soft.

Gahri was unable to find the right words.

"I want to stop feeling like crude. Kai, that damn yak, reminded me just how awful a guy I was. I ran away from you and I really came back to fight him and not you and I couldn't even do that right. Just look at me."

Gahri looked at Fung; the wounds on Fung's body became clear. Of course, the other crocs had filled him in on what happened but it was so hard to believe that Fung would fight like that. Why would he do it?

"Fung," Gahri took a step closer to his distressed friend. "What happened after I fell unconscious?"

"He beat me to a pulp, broke my right hand, burnt up my left, busted my right eye, and he made me look like a joke. And you wanna know what, I talked about all this crude about protecting you and my friends but… that doesn't matter. If I can't keep you guys safe, what makes you think I even have a chance of making it big?!"

Gahri looked at Fung's right hand. It was perfectly fine.

"But Fung your right hand is fine… what do you mean?"

Fung looked back at Gahri and sighed. The gharial saw his friend start to shake. He wanted to hold his friend and tell him everything would get better but Gahri didn't believe that himself. How could he after he heard his friend break himself down like this? What could he possibly say?

"That's the thing, I think he decided to give me mercy points so he… healed my hand and he left afterward. So the only reason I'm- no we're here is because I can't do anything right. So you know what Gahri I'm gonna change that." Fung said and smiled.

Gahri stared at his friend and a deeply unsettled fear arisen in him once again. Why was Fung smiling?

"Fung don't do anything rash please..." Gahri finally approached his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder.

There's a moment of silence before Fung's smile turns into a goofy grin. That goofy grin turns into Fung laughing.

"Gawwh! Gahri you are the most gullible person I know!" Fung said, continuing to laugh.

Gahri blinked, was his leader serious?

"Gosh, you look like you're about ready to pass out with my dumb made-up sob story. How about you just sit and I'll go get us a drink of water. Whatcha say?" Fung said now smiling.

Gahri nodded and Fung went off into the kitchen.

The gharial looked over the event that had just occurred. While Fung did say he was joking it was all too conspicuous. He would be sure to question his friend when he got back.

Fung, after an unusual amount of time, came back with two cups of water.

"Took you quite some time to get water. You stopped by the restroom or got lost?" Gahri asked as he took the cup.

"Yeah, all of that acting kinda got me all dirty and sweaty. Had to clean me up." Fung said before taking a swig from his cup.

Gahri followed and took a drink from his cup.

"So Fung, what made you want to prank me like that? What made you-" Gahri couldn't push the rest of the words out. Gahri shook violently as he stuttered for air.

He stumbled backward as he struggled to pull in air. His hands loosened instinctively and Gahri dropped the jar and it shattered. The gharial's vision was fading in and out and everything was blurred.

Gahri put a foot forward but a sharp pain shot through his foot and he crashed to the floor. He fell on his side as he helplessly tried to push himself up to stand. As his vision failed he made out the colors of the shattered jar.

"Gahri…" Fung said sadly.

That's Fung… why does he sound like that? Wasn't he… poisoned?

Gahri tried to reach a hand out to his friend but the silhouette looked at him. Shortly after Gahri's hand dropped to the floor and so did his spirit. He understood what had happened.

"And you wonder why I care Gahri?" Fung said his tone mixing both pain and pleasure.

"I was right when I said you were gullible."

Gahri's breathing was erratic and he was still.

"Gawwh, to think you'd believe me so quickly …" Fung sighed.

Gahri's vision had failed him; his eyes finally shut closed.

"That's why I'm doing this Gahri. To protect you guys!" Fung's voice was shaky.

The voice was starting to grow fainter; Gahri was losing himself to darkness.

"So please don't hate me too much for what I'm doing. When I come back, I'll be someone other than a loser. I-I'll be someone who isn't pathetic."

Gahri was still; all of his energy had been drained. He was only holding on using willpower alone.

"And I'll definitely be someone worth your time. So see ya Gahri…"

Just then the world around Gahri swirled into darkness and the gharial succumbed to it.

…

Gahri sat up slowly, He pressed his hand against his throat; he was sore. The crocodile looked to his left and then to his right.

Gahri went to stand but fell when he put weight on his right leg. He looked down and saw a deep wound on the palm of his foot. It was bleeding. Small drops were located to what looked to be a broken cup.

Gahri stared at the broken cup and then he gasped. Everything came back to him.

He scanned the restaurant and Fung was nowhere to be seen. He locked his attention onto the kitchen. It was wide open

He tried to shoot up from the floor but falls to his knees; he couldn't put pressure on his right foot without shooting pain.

Gahri bit his tongue; he didn't have time to be bogged down by pain. Gahri once again tried to stand up. When he put pressure on his right foot, he bit harder on his tongue. He steadied himself and limped his way forward.

Gahri's heart was racing and his breathing was still shaky. Nevertheless the crocodile made it into the kitchen.

The crocodile scanned the room for any sign of his friend but everything looked untouched.

"Fung!" The crocodile shouted, straining his already weak voice.

Gahri's heavy breathing filled the air.

The crocodile limped his way upstairs and no one was there. Gahri quickly walked down and out onto the street.

"Fung!" Gahri shouted

Wind chimes answered Gahri's call.

Gahri limped down the street in the direction to the Jade Palace. As he walked, Gahri noticed the slivers of paper and rubbish that blew through the wind.

Gahri finally walked onto the open street and is met by Oogway's statue. It had crashed down to the Valley of Peace and the path to the Jade Palace was covered by rubble.

Gahri looked up at the Jade Palace; it was destroyed. It seemed to have been physically destroyed by… someone. The overarching clouds a mixture of gray and green made it clear who it was.

Gahri scanned the area quickly; his heart's pace now faster than ever.

"Fung where are you?!" Gahri said, his yell weaker this time.

The cold wind responded back with a breeze.

Gahri, without hesitation, rushed towards the Jade Palace. He didn't care that the statue was in the way. He would climb it even if he was in a foul state.

"F-Fung this isn't funny!"

The stormy sky rumbled in response.

Gahri approached the rubble and slowly started to climb. He made his way up slowly and steadily trying his best to reduce pain. He had to conserve his energy to find Fung. He had to be somewhere.

Gahri climbed the rubble and when he reached the top he looked back at the Valley behind him.

"Fung I'm serious!"

The rubble below shifted in response.

Gahri ignored the trembling feeling coursing through his body as he attempted to climb down the rubble and towards the Jade Palace. As Gahri went to move, he slipped and smashed right into the concrete floor, legs first.

Gahri let out a gasp but quickly forced himself to stand. He looked up at the stairs leading to the Jade Palace; he never noticed just how long they were until he was the only one walking up to them.

Time passed and Gahri had reached the top. He took one more step and he saw the destruction of the Jade Palace; it was completely unlike anything he had experienced. The Ke-Pa incident could not compare to what he saw.

A shadow of its former self, there was a gaping hole whether the entry would be. The field of entry was littered with torn scrolls and debris. The air around him was thick and scraps of paper fluttered through the sky. Gahri's attention wavers to the streaks of jade green that crossed the floor.

"Fung where are you? This isn't a game!"

Gahri's own heavy breathing filled the air.

Gahri in his frenzy spotted something familiar. On top of the debris was Fung's hat. He quickly limped his way over and grabbed the hat. Gahri looked at the hat and scanned the area once more.

"Fung please say something! Say anything!" Gahri's voice gave out; what was supposed to come out as a shout came out as a plea.

Finally, Fung answered and Gahri understood.

Fung answered with resounding silence.

Fung was gone.


End file.
